


With my lips I close your eyes [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Candles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	With my lips I close your eyes [fanart]

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150226074903897245.jpg)

I'm feeling romantic so...candles.


End file.
